The Angel in the Romantic Twilight
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: Another KiraLacus oneshot! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY! Warning: BIG LEMON! In Kira's dream, Lacus fulfills one of his inner fantasies. Just go easy on me since I just wrote a lemon of THIS KIND!
1. Chapter 1

_OK! I, the Monster Hunter, is back once again in the fanfic business! Sorry for the BIG delay! I got a lot in my mind recently. And what mostly come in to my mind are hentai thoughts! Call me a perv all you want, but that's who I am… I can't help it! I can't fight the urge to stop my perversion! SOMEONE HELP ME!! At least this fic will make up for lost time here in the fanfic world…

* * *

_

_Anyways, to begin, I now introduce to you another Kira/Lacus oneshot. Another lemon? Oh, yes, another HOT lemon! Here are all the details you should know:_

**Title: ****The Angel in the Romantic Twilight**** (Thanks to Framing Armageddon for this title!)**

**Pairing: Kira/Lacus (You will see why them)**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy (Unusual genre mix, is it not?)**

**Rating: M (Warning! Contains a BIG lemon! Do not read if you can't handle it or not old enough for this; just press the back button or close the tab, if you all know what is good for you! But, if you want to read it, proceed then; I will not be responsible for your future perversion!)**

**Summary: In one of Kira's dreams, one of his inner fantasies about Lacus was fulfilled!

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: Once again, like in my previous GS fics, I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny! My name would've been Hajime Yatate if that is so… I don't do this for profit or for the creators! It's just fandom!

* * *

_

_**Final note before you proceed:**_

_**In a dream, anything is possible! Even the impossible is possibly made!

* * *

**_

_So without further ado, ENJOY!

* * *

_

Kira and Lacus are now sleeping in their luxurious bed. Both are naked and had to cover their bodies with the long silky satin bed sheet. Lacus holds the bed sheet to cover her body until above her breasts and Kira was covered until above his abdomen. Lacus cradles closer to him, letting her free hand get a hold on his fine chest. Kira smiles joyfully and turns his head near hers. It gave him an idea of some weird dream he's been having.

* * *

_Kira's dream_

Kira dreams of a peaceful night with a full moon and different types of flowers in the whole field and a ruined chapel of sorts. In his dream, He wears dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless buttoned top, and leather boots. He is now sitting on a field of flowers, pondering about the previous two wars that have happened. He wishes that wars like those would just stop and there would be eternal peace; but the world he lives in is his own, where there will be no breach of peace. The only downside is that the world keeps changing because of this and, if there is a war, he and his comrades will stop it, even if it meant their lives.

Then, Kira stands up and walks on the field of flowers (of many types) and decides to take a stroll around the field, gazing upon the moon first and then a ruined building which looks like a cathedral of sorts. He enters the ruined chapel and carefully traverses it. He picks up a piece of rubble which is a part of the debris and threw it away on a random area. This ruined church is a constant reminder of a war casualty. He stares upon a ruined Mary statue as well as a fallen crucifix which was used to be hung in mid-air; these are even worse reminders of a war's aftermath than just the ruined church's exterior alone. There are shattered stained glass windows and shards scattered either inside or outside of the ruined chapel; good thing Kira is wearing brown leather boots, because if he didn't, glass shards would be stuck on his feet. He looks around the ruined chapel and cleans out all the rubble and glass shards out from the floor. He then placed these pieces in a sack and everything was clean in the inside.

Suddenly, the wind blows; it is now getting cold. Kira's attire somehow makes him feel comfortably warm. He goes outside. He cleaned up the outside of sharp glass shards lying down on grass. Everything around the chapel was now clear.

Then, he sees angel feathers scattered all around the ruined chapel. He rubs his eyes and thinks to believe that an angel passed by here. 'I don't remember an angel coming here…' Kira thought. Then, he felt a feather touch his body and gazed upon the sky.

When Kira sees the moon, he sees a silhouette of an angel blocking it. Kira could slightly identify the angel; she had a melodious voice and long hair. As she moves from the darkness to the dim light given by the moon, the angel lands into the ground and her bare feet touches the grassy ground, letting her feathers fall to the ground. The young man clad in dark colored attire goes outside the chapel and checks it out for himself. When the angel landed, she uses her angelic wings to cover herself. Kira sees the angel having sapphire eyes, rosy pink hair bearing a familiar golden double-crescent hairclip, and creamy white skin.

"Kira…" the angel called the man happily yet softly by his name. This time Kira fully identified the angel: Lacus Clyne.

"Lacus…" Kira became enchanted to see in all of his glory the angel of his dreams that is her. Lacus slowly uncovers herself from her wings by spreading them apart and reveals herself of her true beauty. Kira could only just watch her as he is still enchanted by her.

The wings opens up wide and more feathers scatter around. When her wings were put aside, Lacus finally reveals to Kira her true self: she was completely naked; however the tips of her wings cover her neatly shaven womanhood and some strands of her hair cover her nipples. Kira drops his jaw and begins blushing wildly, getting even more enchanted AND mesmerized by the ultimate definition of true beauty. Kira hesitantly walks closer to Lacus, still hypnotized by her angelic self. The closer he walks to his angel, the faster his heart beats. When Kira got close enough to Lacus, the latter put her wingtips away and she let him go for the first move.

When Kira did his first move, he crashed his lips into hers. The angelic Lacus kissed back reluctantly. Kira wrapped his arms around her waist and Lacus wrapped hers into around his neck, deepening their kiss. When their kiss is deep enough, they had a fierce tongue battle in their wet caves, letting the lovers moan into their kiss. Lacus' wings covered them from the moonlight. This move allows her to lightly lift herself and Kira in mid-air, still locked in to their kiss.

Minutes later, the couple broke their kiss for air to breathe. Kira notices that Lacus is lifting him. He feared that she would soon drop him; good thing Lacus is flying low. She safely drops Kira into the ruined chapel. There, she lays him softly onto the floor which is the center of the building.

"What're you going to do to me, my angel?" Kira asked

"Just relax for a bit Kira," Lacus replied "And let your guardian angel do this for you."

Kira did what she was told. Flying in mid-air, Lacus makes her move onto Kira by sexily unbuttoning his shirt. When his finely masculine chest was exposed she plays and fiddles with the muscles and licks it like a kitten. Then, she took his shirt off completely whilst caressing his strong arms. Lacus threw the shirt onto a ruined wall, making it hang on it. With Kira topless, she plays with him until she touches his belt buckle. Once she touches the buckle, she undoes it; afterwards, she undoes the belt. With his pants' button shown, she just unbuttons it and unzips it. However, Kira's boots are on the way; so, she unties them quickly and takes the pair off along with his socks. Now it became easier to undo his jeans. With his jeans off, he is now clad in white boxers, but, no longer, as Lacus stripped him completely. Now he too, like his angel, is naked.

"Now we can have our fun together," Lacus declares

"Yes… we do now…" Kira replies softly

Lacus once again makes Kira come closer with a deep kiss, their bodies pressing onto one another. Kira loved the touch of her ample breasts on his chest so much that he wants to ouch them so bad. Lacus broke the kiss as she gasps on the contact of his hands on her breasts. He massages them softly in circular rotations, causing her to moan into the sensation. She holds her head up high, being pleasured by his touch. His thumbs play with her nipples until they were half-erect. When they are in that state, he sucks the right one and continues what he did on the left; after half an hour, he applies the same actions but on opposite breasts. The angel moans sexily and begs her man to keep on doing that, for it feels really nice according to her. It feels much better when his face is in between them, in which he licks the valley of it.

Then, Lacus flies down and is now on her knees. Then, she lies down on the floor, letting her wings spread apart as they lie on the floor. Kira looks face to face with his angel and smiles, in which she smiles back. Then, he gives her a sensual kiss. While in the kiss, his right hand explores her body and massages some certain parts sensitive to her like her creamy legs or around her belly, letting her moan each time. Kira continues to do this until he reached a certain part where he could put his fingers in her.

Once he found that part, he puts a finger in her. Lacus moans in the contact. He pumps his finger in and out of her. However, this is of least satisfaction to her. Seeing her unsatisfied face, Kira places a second finger in her. He increases the pace of his fingers in the process. When he added a third and last finger, he does it fast and hard. It causes Lacus to moan loudly with each thrust, making her thrust back to his fingers. He does this in his fastest and hardest. Lacus is having fun, until she could not handle the pressure…

"OH, KIRA!"

Lacus spills her honey onto Kira hands, covering it up quite well. He sees his well-covered hand and licks all around it as well as sucks his fingers with it. 'I never knew that the taste of an angel is quite sweet…' Kira thought.

"So, Kira. What is the taste of an angel?" Lacus asked panting as she lies down on the floor

"Sweet," was all Kira could answer

He then sees Lacus still lying down on the floor, still panting in excitement. Kira was about to take her until Lacus flew back on her feet.

"I'm not done yet, darling," Lacus stated slyly "Now it's my turn. Enjoy this 'magic spell' I shall cast on to you…"

To prove so, she begins her assault by rubbing his member. Kira loves this sensation so much that he couldn't stand much longer. He holds his head up high, walks backward which makes Lacus walk forward, and sits down against a wall. Then, she goes in between his legs and finally gets to taste his member. She licks the tip like a kitten while massaging his ball sacs; it seems Kira loves it! After all that, she begins to suck the whole tip like she's sucking on a lollipop of sorts, except its flavor is masculinity! 'The taste of a mortal… It's… overwhelming…' Lacus thought. The young man seems to enjoy this so much that he groaned in the sensation. After 5 minutes, she sucks the whole length which is 9 inches; Kira began to grunt loudly in the pleasure given to him by his angel. Her wings covered herself so that she could work her magic on him without him watching. Kira looks down and thinks 'What the hell? Is she toying with me? Maybe I have to close my eyes to the pleasure!' And he did what he thought! Lacus uncovers her wings a little to see that he is now raising his head up and closing his eyes completely. She covers them again and began to suck harder and faster. She is addicted to his taste. Kira is enjoying this! However, Kira could not hold much pleasure…

"UUH, LACUS!!"

His seeds shoot into her mouth, getting herself gagged by his taste. When she pulled out of his member, more seeds were shot around her mouth as she reveals to him when she uncovered her wet mouth as she spreads her wings apart. She had a huge mouthful of cum and gulped all that entered her mouth. She used her fingers to wipe her mouth and sucks them each, savoring his flavor. She licks her mouth to prove that he tastes so good to the last sip.

"Does a mortal's seed taste good?" Kira asked

"Yes; it's flavor overwhelms me…" Lacus answered sexily

The foreplay isn't over just yet… Kira lies down on the floor and Lacus flies low once again, their faces on each other's privates. This angel actually knows the 69 position! Her wings cover them from the moonlight once again so that they get the pleasure they wanted. Her legs make Kira's face in between them and Kira raises one of his so that his bare feet could touch the ground for balance.

Once again, minutes later, they came. Their liquids spilled into each other's mouths, savoring each other's flavors.

Suddenly, Lacus flew in mid-air and grabbed Kira by the shoulders. She gently pushes him against the wall and makes him stand still relaxed.

"You're not done yet, Lacus?" Kira asked curiously.

"Uh uh…" Lacus answered, swaying her head sideways to say no. Then, she lands on her feet and is now down on her knees once again. "I'm going to do a different type of magic to your member, Kira," Lacus sexily stated. Kira wants to know what she will do to his member, but he wouldn't find out if her wings covered her again.

Behind her wings, Lacus places his member on the valley between her breasts and gets tit-fucked. Feeling this sensation, Kira figures it out by himself and thrusts upward. She feels the tip near her mouth, so she licked the tip every time it goes near her. 'God! Kira found out the 'spell' I'm doing to him! I guess I shouldn't hide myself behind my wings…' Lacus thought in defeat as she spreads her angelic wings far apart from each other. Both enjoy this so much that Kira could be ready to "take her angel away to heaven" in which Lacus is ready for. After 15 minutes, Kira couldn't take the pressure of pleasure any longer…

"AAH, LACUS!!"

This time, his seeds spilled onto her neck, breasts and the valley between.

"Don't slurp up my seeds, Lacus. It is proof that you're my angel forever," Kira declared as Lacus is about to wipe them off her

Lacus is in loss for words when she heard those words and is having a hard time what to say next. Then, with all her courage, she declares back.

"I AM your angel, Kira, ever since I've first met you…" Lacus declared at last

"This is my dream, Lacus," Kira replied back "I always dreamt that I want to make love with an angel…"

"Well, Kira, your angel is here to fulfill your desired fantasies, even if it is the darkest ones…"

Kira is now in shock of what he heard as the wind blows ever stronger by her wings flapping. Lacus just giggled on his shocking blush and decides to lie down on the floor, which is the center of the ruined chapel. Her wings are still spread apart so that her gloriously and sexily nude body is exposed to him.

"Make love to your angel, Kira, please," The angelic Lacus pleaded softly yet seductively

"All right then…" Kira nodded

"I don't want just words, Kira. Just… take me," she demanded softly

Kira nods through his angel's demand. He goes on his knees, holds his cock and slowly inserts it in her. Once it's in her, she groans in pain. Seeing this, Kira gets concerned and gets into her more slowly. Once his cock pierced her angelic barrier, she screamed in painful pleasure.

"OH YES! KIRA!"

Kira thrusts slowly at first, because his angel is not used to it. Both of them moaned in sync for each thrust he is doing. Lacus is in deeply infuriating pain, as she cries in it and sheds some tears. Kira saw her sadness he brought to her and dives himself down to kiss her, holding both her hands to keep still, her wings flapping gently making small gusts of cold night wind and her legs spread wide open to keep her balance. After parting his lips from hers, he begins to explore her wet neck, kissing and licking it around in the process. The pain went away eventually and Lacus thrusts back onto him, her wings flapping ever stronger, thus making more powerful wind gusts. The wind makes them shiver, but it is prevented by their combined warmth. Kira breaks the kiss and sees eye to eye with Lacus; it seems her tears have subsided and her shining blue eyes are instantly locked on to his captivating purple ones.

Kira can now see that Lacus is catching up with him. They moaned pleasurably in sync. He loved the view of her angel now: her wings flapping strongly, her face flustered in pleasure, and her breasts bouncing with her nipples hard like pebbles every time she thrusts back. Lacus is enjoying this so much.

Suddenly, both came despite their slow pace. Kira compresses Lacus' scream by a deep kiss. He lets go of her hands and touches her face. In return, she wraps her arms around her neck for a deeper kiss. Kira stands up while doing so and both stood up. Now, the center of the chapel floor is spilled with cum.

Lacus got another idea. She flies back and sits down on a window hole where a stained glass window used to be. Kira gets into her again, this time his pace is steadily increasing. Lacus holds the portion of the wall tightly as her nails scratch on it roughly. Her wings are now outside of the window hole so that it can move freely with each thrust he makes. Her legs are wrapped around his waist to make him go deeper and she hugs his head as she places it on the valley of her breasts. Her wings prevented her from falling since she is being lifted lightly. Kira thrusts hard and she thrusts back…

…But, alas, the couple came in sync as they screamed each other's names in bliss…

Then, Kira and Lacus are not done quite yet. Kira flips Lacus over and decides to fuck her from behind. She rests her arms on the bottom portion of the large window hole. She decides to not thrust back when Kira pumps into her. Once again, her wings flap for every thrust he makes. The harder he thrusts, the harder her wings flap for a stronger wind gust. Both are enjoying this so much, however…

…They came once again, but…

Neither Kira nor Lacus ever gave up. They wanted more! _(A/N: Remember my foreword about anything happening in a dream and that anything impossible s done impossible…)_

Kira slams her angel against the nearly destroyed concrete wall. Lacus wraps her legs around her waist again for leverage and to make him go deeper. He thrusts into her steadily, deep, and hard. Her wings flap strongly for every thrust since she is against the wall. The wings caused an even stronger wind gust, causing their bodies to shiver; but, shivering through the cold night will stop neither lover!

To make it even warmer, both came again. 'The seeds of the Ultimate Coordinator are… warm…' Lacus thought captivatingly. 'Her honey is warm... Lacus,' Kira thought softly. Their screams were suppressed by a deep kiss, their tongues dueling out to determine the better tongue. They broke the kiss for some air after 5 minutes.

"Still want more loving, my sweet angel?" Kira asked

"Of course, love, anything for you," Lacus answered sweetly

Kira then puts Lacus against another part of the wall, this time her body faces the wall; that means her ass is shown.

"Have you ever done me in my butt, Kira?" Lacus asked slyly

"No, I haven't," Kira answered

"Please do it then. I want that feeling…" she replies softly and sexily

Kira inserts his member into her tight ass. Lacus cries a little over the pain of his member inside her anus. Kira gives her pleasure by licking and kissing around her neck, massaging one of her breasts, and inserts his free hand into her womanhood. Lacus is now in a conflict between pain and pleasure. Her hands hold the wall tight and her legs straighten up. She moans in pain and pleasure at the same time. Again, her wings flap for each thrust done by his fingers in her pussy and his member in her ass; it flaps wider when the two thrusts were in sync together. While licking her skin, he inhales and exhales in her fruity and creamy scent of her skin as well as the flowery scent of her hair; it seems that this angel is well-prepared for this night. Kira was expecting this anyway by her scent. Kira thrusts into her tight ass hard throughout the romantic twilight. The angel is SO enjoying this immense pleasure she is given by her mortal lover. Pleasure soon dominated over and pain lost! However, the pleasure was only short as they both came at the same time. Their screams again were suppressed by a kiss. But, both had not enough satisfaction for one night.

"Care for one last go, my guardian angel?" Kira asked

"Of course, my mortal warrior, anything for you," Lacus answered

"OK, be in control this time, for you are my angel."

"Your wish is my command, darling."

Lacus flies and makes Kira softly crash into the ground. There, the angelic beauty inserts his hardened manhood into her womanhood. Once it is inside, she begins to ride on him, just as he told her. As she rides on him, her wings flap every time she thrusts down. The angel places her hands on his hard abs while his are on her hips. It is kind of nice for the angel to be in control for the night for once. Her breasts keep on bouncing for each downward thrust her hips do. She then begins to dance even harder and faster on top of him. Seeing her bouncing breasts, Kira lets his hands explore her body until they touch them, squeezing them with a gentle kneading touch. Lacus is having so much fun in this. She loves this feeling of being on top. Seeing the wall behind him, Kira sits up and moves back until his back touches the wall. Lacus holds her head high in glory. She continues to do this for quite some time like hours! She is one hot angel for sex… only for her man Kira, of course! She was HIS angel and NO ONE ELSE'S; the heavens forbid if she ever ended up with another mortal!

Later, Lacus gets half-tired. So she leans forward and puts her hands on her shoulders. She locks her eyes onto Kira's. She pumps a bit slower, but Kira didn't mind, for he knows that she is nearing exhaustion. Even heavenly beings have their limits. He thrusts back up to help her cum. Her wings cover them well from the moonlight. Now, the angel is more focused on dancing on her mortal partner than anything else. Both are having such a good time together anyway. The pleasure is now becoming too much for the both of them. They are about to reach their final peak.

"Oh, Kira, I love you so much!" Lacus declared

"I love you too, Lacus!" Kira replied

Now, the pleasure has finally become too much for them. They couldn't handle it anymore… Both had no choice but to scream each other's names in absolute bliss.

"OH, KIRA!"

"UUUGH, LACUS!!"

They came at the same time in sync. His mortal seeds enter her heavenly womb and her innocently sweet honey spilled all over his cock. Both are now panting and in need to recover their energy when they wake up. Lacus collapses to the floor and sits besides Kira. Kira collapses and lies on Lacus' lap. Lacus caresses Kira's head by lightly massaging it and plays with the strands of his hair.

"Like this night, Kira?" Lacus asked as she covers herself and Kira with her wings.

"Yes, I do, Lacus," Kira replied as he touches her soft face.

"You know, Kira. I always liked being your angel for all eternity."

"You do, Lacus?"

"Uh huh; it is proof that I truly love you and no one else, even after our deaths."

"Then we shall love each other for all time."

"That's right! Our love will make us strong, Kira. No matter the obstacles ahead of us, we can get them out of our way together."

"Don't forget, we have our friends, comrades, and allies to help us."

"That too. Anyway, please get to sleep, my mortal love."

"OK." Kira yawns after this.

Lacus yawns and lies beside her mortal lover eventually.

"Goodnight, my pink angel of love and compassion," Kira said

"And to you too, beloved warrior of freedom," Lacus replied

Both closed their eyes and gave each other a warm embrace which is proof that they will never let each other go…

* * *

_Back into Reality_

Kira and Lacus wake up; they are still covered in white bed sheets, lying down and facing each other.

"So, Kira, what was your dream about?" Lacus asked curiously

"Well, it's about…" Kira was about to answer until…

"It's about me in one of your dark fantasies, isn't it?" Lacus guessed

Kira blushed in shock only to the fact that Lacus figured it out.

"Is it depicting me being a naked angel in a romantic night where there is grass and beautiful flowers around it? And we made love in a ruined chapel?"

"Ho-how did you…?" Kira is now embarrassed as he was about to ask a question.

"Let's just say that… while we were asleep and I embraced you while in your dreaming state, I somehow entered your dream. You really have quite a fantasy about me, Kira. I give you that," Lacus explained and complemented.

"Thanks. It's a fantasy I've been hiding from you and everyone else, y'know?" Kira added.

"Oh, really now?" Lacus answered slyly as her face gets closer into his.

"Y-y-yeah…" Both laughed after that conversation. They ended it with a kiss, letting passion take over them for a while. They promised to each other that it is a secret between them and would not spread the words.

Later on after they took a bath, dress up and ate their breakfast, Kira leaves for work and Lacus stays at home. When his car is clearly out of sight, Lacus walks back into the house. Every time she makes a step, angel feathers fall near her feet, suggesting Kira's dream could become reality…

_FIN

* * *

_

_Wow! It's finally done! This could be the hottest lemon I've ever made! And now for credits:

* * *

_

_Inspirations for the fic:_

_A DeviantArt picture of Lacus depicted as a naked angel; credit goes to its creator, a Deviant under the codename __chibim__. Like me, he does not own GS!_

_Tekken 5 Moonlit Wilderness background__ (I got a picture of that by searching in Google Image Search); I do not own it since Namco made it!_

_Framing Armageddon,__ for giving a good title suggestion since I showed him the two very pictures mentioned above_

_MY PERVERSION__ (mostly; well what can you all do about me; this IS ME mostly!)_

_And __YOU for reading__!

* * *

_

_Anyways, this is Monster Hunter MR2RX7 saying "Safety and Peace to all of you; keep listening to Metal as it can teach you something valuable"!_


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
